During the past several years, our knowledge of angiogenesis and microcirculation has been dramatically increased, as has our ability to manipulate genetic material and cell behavior. Several aspects of angiogenesis have undergone substantial growth and development and, in a parallel fashion, several new technologies and methodologies have been applied to the study of endothelial cells, pericytes and smooth muscle cells. Our knowledge in this area has provided insight into mechanisms associated with embryonic development, cancer, and vascular remodeling during injury or inflammatory disease. Therefore, knowledge gained in this field will have a strong impact on diseases such as cancer, arthritis, retinopathies and thrombotic disorders leading to myocardial infarction and stroke. This application is a request for funds to partially support an interdisciplinary, international conference on angiogenesis and microcirculation which will serve to bring together investigators, post- doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. This conference will be held at Salve Regina University on August 12-August 17, 2001. The focus of this conference will be on the mechanisms used by vascular cells to interact with their local environments and mechanisms used by vascular cells to modulate their growth. The conference will be a major vehicle for integration of new knowledge in the field and will lead to better understanding of the cell and molecular biology of angiogenesis and microcirculation. The planned sessions and their tentative chairs are as follows: Development and Remodeling: Dr. K. Alitalo(University of Helsinki), Dr. P. Carmeliet (University of Leuven), Molecular & Biochemical Regulation of Angiogenesis: L. Iruela-Arispe (University of California, Los Angeles), ECM & Adhesion: M. Friedlander (The Scripps Research Institute), Vascular Signaling: T. Hla (University of Connecticut), Blood Vessel Biology: H. Dvorak (Harvard Medical School), Angiogenesis & Cancer: A. Chambers (University of Western Ontario), New Therapeutic Strategies: M. Bednarski (Stanford University)